Nomemori to ai
by KuroShiro-cchi
Summary: Ingatan yang kau punya sangat berharga. Begitu berharga, karena tanpa ingatan itu kau tidak bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri. kaZe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight - Matsuri Hino  
fic ini milik kuroshiro-cchi

A/N : Salam kenal teman, aku KuroShiro-cchi baru di fandom VK. Kali ini mencoba menulis KanZe. Tidak tanggung gaje dan aneh, Ok XD

########

* * *

Ingatan yang kau punya sangat berharga. Begitu berharga, karena tanpa ingatan itu kau tidak bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri.

Kau menjadi hampa karena kau tidak bisa megingat siapa dirimu. Kau merasa kesal karena kau tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Dan ketika kau bertemu dengan orang yang kau kenal.

Satu-satunya yang kau lakukan adalah...

Menatap hampa.

Terus bertanya-tanya. Siapa mereka dan siapa diriku ini sebenarnya.

kehilangan ingatan yang berharga itu. Kau tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura menjadi dirimu sendiri. Tidak bisa ketika kau tidak lagi mengenal dirimu sendiri.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti. Baik dengan atau tanpa ingatan yang hilang itu, kau masih bisa merasakan kesepian. Karena awalnya kau selalu sendirian. Selalu sendirian, dingin, dan..

Akhirnya menjadi beku dan hancur.

Karena itu..

Kau diam-diam selalu mendambakan kehangatan...

Ya.. Kan Kaname Kuran.

Baik tanpa atau dengan memori.

* * *

################

"Berengsek, bangun Kuran!" Zero memukul beton keras dengan kepalan tangan yang berlumuran darah.

Darah yang dimiliki Kuran Kaname yang kini terbaring dalam genangan darahnya sendiri. Luka akibat pedang tajam telah menembus di hati Kaname. Dan secara abnormal, darah tanpa henti terus menyebar membasahi seluruh pakaiannya. Racun dari pedang _anti-vampire_ itu telah menggerogoti seluruh daging yang menghitam.

Zero yakin jika ini terus dibiarkan akhirnya Kaname akan musnah. Namun pada faktanya Kaname memang sekarat.

Waktu semakin cepat dan Kaname semakin melemah.

Zero tidak bisa membiarkannya. Zero tidak akan pernah menyerah, tidak akan sampai ketika tubuh Kaname berubah menjadi pecahan keristal dan menghilang.

Karena itu Zero tidak akan menyerah.

"Kuran kau dapat bertahan. Kau harus bertahan karena kau _Pureblood _terkuat... Ayo bangun Kuran." Zero menggigit keras pergelangan tangannya. Darah Zero yang terus menetes diarahkan ke atas luka Kaname yang sekarang mulai terbakar dengan api hitam.

Darah yang bertemu dengan kulit yang terbakar membuat suara desisan. Kemudian api hitam perlahan-lahan mulai padam ketika darah Zero semakin banyak menyiramnya.

"Bertahanlah Kuran... Aku percaya padamu. Kau akan hidup, kau tidak akan menyerah karena Yuuki, tunanganmu menunggumu." Zero menyayat kulitnya lagi untuk menambahkan darah.

Harapan Zero perlahan-lahan semakin tinggi ketika melihat luka Kaname mulai bereaksi baik dengan darah. Pendarahan pada luka Kaname berkurang dan sekarang kulitnya dengan penuh semangat menghisap habis darah Zero yang tumpah di atasnya.

"Yuuki akan menangis jika dia kehilanganmu. Karena itu jangan menyerah. Ayo cobalah buka matamu Kuran." Tangan kiri Zero yang bebas menyentuh wajah Kaname. Zero membungkuk dan mendekati wajah Kaname.

Bibir Zero yang hanya terpisah beberapa inci bergerak membentuk kata-kata. Zero Berbisik lembut di telinga Kaname. "Bangun Kuran... Kau bisa mendengar suaraku kan?"

Zero terus mengucapkan dengan penuh harap. "Kuran, Kuran... Kaname."

Zero tersenyum ketika merasakan sedikit sentakan kehidupan pada tubuh Kaname. Mata Kaname terbuka sedikit.

Dari bawah bulu mata panjang Kaname melihat wajah seorang anak laki-laki, ah lebih tepat malaikat bersurai silver.

'_Indah. Kau begitu indah seperti malaikat.' _Kaname pikir. _'Ah... aku memang mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Apakah itu suaramu malaikat indah?'_

"Bagus Kuran terus membuka matamu. Dan sekarang ayo minum darahku." Zero membungkuk lagi dan menyodorkan leher tanpa tato ke arah bibir Kaname.

'_Kau... pasti bercanda malaikat? Mengapa kau rela menyerahkan dirimu sebagai makananku. Aku ini vampire, aku monster... jadi kenapa?'_ Kaname dengan heran dan sedikit sedih bertanya-tanya dalam kepalanya. Mengapa manusia yang tampak seperti malaikat ini rela menolongnya. Padahal malaikat seharusnya tahu jika Kaname adalah _pureblood. _Dan setiap manusia yang digigit pureblood akan berubah menjadi _vampire_.

Kaname tidak ingin manusia malaikatnya berubah menjadi sama seperti dirinya. Seorang _Vampire_, moster haus darah.

Karena itu Kaname menolak. Meskipun taring dan sisi liar _vampir_e Kaname menginginkan darah. Kaname bersikeras mengekang dirinya. _'Tidak malaikatku, aku tidak tidak akan menggigitmu.'_

"Kuran..." Zero mendorong kepalanya ke depan lagi. Sehingga bibir Kaname bersentuhan dengan kulit lembut sempurna Zero. "Minum kuran." Perintah Zero dan mendorong kulit lehernya lebih lagi ke bibir Kaname.

Kaname hanya bisa mengerang di dalam kepalanya. _'Hentikan ini malaikat. Jika kau terus menggoda ku, aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi.'_

Kaname masih belum menggigit Zero. dan Zero menghela napas lelah menunggu.

Kemudian Zero berpikir jika Kaname lumpuh karna racun. Zero juga mengira jika Kaname terlalu lemah untuk bergerak sekarang. Karena itu Zero mencoba mencari alternatif lain agar darah miliknya bisa melewati kerongkongan Kaname.

Dan satu yang terlintas dipikiran Zero adalah...

"Ini semua demi Yuuki." Ucap Zero dan memejamkan mata erat.

'_Siapa Yuuki?'_ pikir Kaname.

Zero menggigit pergelangan tangannya lagi dan menghisap darah kemudian menyimpannya di dalam mulutnya.

Iris mata merah anggur Kaname melebar kaget. Karena Kaname sadar jika malaikat bersurai _silver_ akan segera memaksakan darah melewati tenggorokannya.

Benar saja.

Zero masih memejamkan mata erat dengan mulut yang menyimpan darah. Segera Zero mendorong kepalanya ke bawah, ke wajah Kaname.

Bibir kemerahan Zero bertemu dengan bibir Kaname.

* * *

TBC

A/N : si-cchi beri sedikit penjelasan nih hehe. Kaname kehilangan ingatan. Terus kenapa Zero disebut malaikat? Itu karena Zero dalam misi penyamaran dan Zero memakai anti-vampire yang bisa menyembunyikan aura vampire-nya.  
Begitulahhh~ #Nyengir#


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Pair : KaZe

.

.

* * *

Satu hal yang ada di pikiran Zero adalah memalukan dan kerugian total.

Ciuman pertamanya secara tidak langsung akan diberikan untuk _pureblood vampire_, Kuran Kaname. Yahh seorang laki-laki yang bisa dianggap sebagai saudara tiri juga dan sekaligus sebagai tunangan dari saudara perempuannya yang tidak terikat darah, Yuuki Kuran atau sebut saja Yuuki Kurosu yang dulu masih sebagai manusia.

Zero memejamkan erat-erat. Sama sekali tidak berniat membuka mata dan melihat wajah Kaname karena jika melihatnya Zero sangat yakin. Saat itu juga Zero akan muntah tepat di atas wajah _vampire_ sekarat. Kaname malang.

Tapi jika Zero tidak melakukannya. Kaname akan musnah, mustahil vampire bertahan lebih lama tanpa darah untuk membantunnya.

Katana anti-vampire yang diduga di kutuk dengan sihir gelap semakin melemahkan kekuatan Kaname. Bahkan dengan banyak darah Zero yang ditumpahkan di atas dada Kaname belum cukup untuk memperkuat kembali aura Kaname sedikitpun. Meskipun api hitam padam dan kulit di sekitar luka Kaname menghisap darah Zero yang tumpah. Kaname masih kekurangan banyak darah.

Dan satu-satunya yang bisa memberikan darah segar secepatnya adalah Zero.

Hanya Zero disini.

Jadi persetan dengan ciuman pertama. Zero tidak bisa membiarkan musnah begitu saja ketika dia bisa membantu Kaname. Zero hanya terlalu baik bahkan untuk musuhnya, Kaname Kuran.

Meskipun harus mengorbankan ciuman pertama. Ciuman sekali seumur hidup.

Ya... ciuman pertama yang secara tidak sengaja di berikan untuk laki-laki, vampir pula dan lagi sekaligus tunangan dari saudara perempuannya sendiri.

Sekali lagi ciuman pertamanya akan diberikan untuk laki-laki.

Laki-laki.

Zero hanya bisa mengerang di dalam hati. _'eeeww... aku akan mencium Kuran...'_ Zero menarik napas sekali, menenangkan diri dan sedikit berpikir positif. Menyelamatkan dan menghibur pikirannya sendiri.

Zero meyakinkan sebagian dirinya sendiri. _'Ini bukan, ini tidak bisa disebut ciuman pertama kan? Hah bagaimana bisa jika orang yang kucium adalah orang yang ku benci dan lagi dia tidak sadar pula eh? jadi ini tidak masuk hitungan.. tidak mungkin.' _

Tidak ada orang lain yang melihat ini, jadi tidak masalah. Setelah semua Zero tidak pernah benar-benar nyata untuk mencium Kaname. Hal ini hanya harus menempelkan bibirnya sendiri dengan bibir Kaname dan kemudian memberikannya darah.

Selain itu Zero juga memiliki alasan yang lain. "Ini semua demi Yuuki." Ucap Zero yakin.

Zero menggigit pergelangan tangannya. Rasa darahnya sendiri membanjiri seluruh mulutnya. Terus menghisap darah dan Zero kemudian menyimpannya di dalam mulutnya.

Masih sambil memejamkan mata erat-erat. Kedua tangan Zero diletakkan di masing-masing sisi pipi Kaname.

Zero membungkuk dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kaname.

* * *

#######

Aroma darah memenuhi udara.

Iris mata Kaname berubah merah dan menajam seperti iris kucing. Desakan darah dalam sisi liarnya menang. Kaname tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan tubuhnya.

'_Sial.' _ Kaname mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan kehilangan pengendalian.

Dengan dorongan nafsu yang kuat telah memaksa tubuh terlukanya dapat bergerak. Karena itu dengan kecepatan menakjubkan Kaname berhasil bangun dan mencapai bibir Zero yang ternoda darah.

Sementara itu Zero sangat terkejut ketika merasakan aura dan gerakan mengejutkan. Zero tidak siap, apalagi ketika merasakan tangan dengan cakar tajam melingkari lehernya dan mendorong kepalanya ke depan.

Tidak bisa dihindari. Bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan dorongan kasar.

Kaname mengklaim bibir Zero.

Dengan kasar dan berutal Kaname mendesak bibir Zero.

Taring Kaname tidak sengaja menyobek bibir Zero, menyebabkan luka dangkal. Lidah Kaname melesat keluar dengan semangat menjilati bibir lembut Zero. Kemudian lidah Kaname tidak sabar mendorong paksa celah antar bibir Zero untuk membuka mulutnya.

Zero terkesiap ketika merasakan lidah basah menerobos bibirnya. Lidah Kaname menjajah liar dan paksa pada seluruh sisi mulut Zero. Rakus dan bersemangat Kaname terus menghisap darah yang ditampung Zero dalam mulutnya.

Zero mulai panik ketika merasakan tangan bercakar mengangkat kemejanya. Kemudian telapak tangan membelai lembut di sepanjang tulang punggung Zero.

'_Cukup! Hentikan ini...' _Zero berteriak di dalam pikirannya.

Zero mulai berjuang untuk membebaskan diri dengan mendorong dada Kaname dengan kedua tangannya.

Namun Kaname yang terluka masih cukup kuat apalagi kekuatan itu berasal dari rasa lapar dan sisi tak terkendalinya.

Zero semakin panik ketika mendengar Kaname menyobek kemejanya menjadi dua. Angin dingin terkena kulit porseline Zero. Tubuh Zero sedikit gemetar karena dingin dan tekanan aura _pureblood_.

Kemudian Kaname melepaskan bibir Zero.

Jarak antar wajah mereka hanya berpisah sedikit. Begitu dekat sehingga hidung mereka masih bersentuhan. Napas mereka saling berbaur.

Seperti hewan liar Kaname menggeram dan mengeratkan cengkramannya di pundak dan pinggang Zero. Kaname memejamkan mata dan mencoba menjernihkan pikiranya, mengendalikan sebagian sisi liar miliknya yang bebas. Namun itu berhasil sedikit.

Dengan serak Kaname mengatakan."Diam malaikatku..." Kata Kaname memperingatkan .

"A-apa.." kata Zero tergagap.

Kemudian Zero tersentak. Ketika Kaname menggeser wajahnya dan bermaksud untuk menangkap bibir memar Zero lagi.

Zero cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Hmm..." Kaname yang tidak bisa mengklaim bibir Zero sebagai gantinya mencium leher Zero. Mata Kaname terbakar merah. _'Indah... aroma darah yang indah. Meskipun kau adalah D level. Hn... sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan, malaikatku?'_

Kaname dengan erangan sensual mulai menjilat kulit Zero sehingga basah dengan salvia. Sementara itu tangan Kaname yang berada di pundak Zero pindah. Tangan mengelus naik turun kulit di punggung telanjang Zero.

Kaname menjilat leher Zero ketika mendengar Zero bebicara dengan nada tenang.

"Hentikan bermain-main Kuran. Segeralah minum darahku jika kau ingin hidup..." Zero kembali memejamkan mata erat-erat. Mempersiapkan diri untuk memberikan Kaname dengan darahnya. Zero tidak cukup yakin racun _anti-vampire_ masih bekerja, namun Zero bisa merasakan kembali panas yang meningkat di sekitar kulit Kaname yang tetusuk pedang.

Meskipun Kaname dapat menggerakan tubuh dan menimbulkan aura menyesakkannya lagi. Itu semua masih tidak cukup meyakinkan Zero. Masih ada kesempatan Kaname musnah setiap saat. Karena itu salah satu jalan untuk mempertahankan _pureblood_ adalah memberikan mereka darah. Darah segar yang dapat mempercepat regenerasi tubuh mereka.

Meskipun Zero harus secara rela membiarkan Kaname.

'_Hidup? Ahh benar aku merasakan sakit... aku terluka disini, tepat menembus hatiku.' _Pikir Kaname tenang yang akhirnya menyadari jika dirinya memang terluka parah.

Dari sudut mata, Kaname melirik wajah Zero. Meskipun masih sedikit dikuasai haus darah Kaname masih bisa menyadari jika Zero memang indah.

Sangat indah.

Wajah Zero yang feminim dan lembut. Zero yang memejamkan mata dan semakin memperlihatkan bulu mata lentiknya yang indah melawan warna kulitnya. Kemudian Bibir memar dan pipi Zero dinodai darah. Warna merah yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putih susu Zero begitu tampak mempesona. Dan surai silver yang berantakan karena angin semakin membuatnya cantik.

Tanpa kata Kaname menarik rambut Zero dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Kaname segera menenggelamkan taringnya pada leher Zero.

Zero tersentak dan telapak tangan Zero mencengkram erat pakaian Kaname.

Kaname dengan semangat minum darah Zero.

Namun ketenangan antara mereka tidak berlangsung lama.

Bunyi tembakan bergema di tengah malam.

**DOOOR**

Seorang pria jangkung melangkah keluar dari dalam bayangan.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Hhehe Cchi lgi suka sama KANZE~ ... iseng2 nulis nih haha #dilempar ke laut#

Arigatou tomodachi~

Telah mebaca fic dari KuroShiro-Cchi


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer** : **_**Vampire Knight**_milik** Matsuri Hino**

_**Nomemori to ai / Ingatan dan cinta**_adalah milik** KuroShiro-Cchi.**

Pair : **KaZe**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 3

.

.

Mata Zero melebar dalam keterkejutan.

Peluru menembus daging.

Kaname tersentak dan melepaskan leher Zero. Mulut yang terbuka lebar dalam desisan sakit menampilkan taring berdarah. Tangan Kaname refleks menguatkan cengkrammannya pada kulit telanjang dan itu membuat Zero terengah sakit.

Pria ini berhenti melangkah dan ia mengacungkan senapannya pada _pureblood_ tak berdaya. Mata yang memandang berbahaya tidak pernah melepaskan _vampire_ yang dia tembak. Wajah pria ini tampak jijik dan marah, matanya menyiratkan kematian untuk musuhnya.

Dia berbicara dengan nada santai, tapi bermaksud sarkasme. "Yaah.. memang satu peluru tidak cukup untuk melenyapkan lintah rakus. Namun siapa bilang jika kita menginjaknya dia tidak akan mati eh?"

"Kaito!" Zero menatap terkejut.

Kaito memfokuskan pandanganya pada wajah Zero yang tampak lelah. "Zero, kau baik-baik saja?" Kaito bertanya dan mengambil langkah lagi untuk mendekati Zero.

Tubuh Kaname menegang pada keberadaan manusia lain.

Kaname menggeram seperti hewan liar dan tangan dengan cakar menggali luka lebih dalam. Zero mengernyit. "Berhenti Kaito." Zero mendesis di tengah rasa sakitnya.

Kaito berhenti melangkah dan berdecak. "Buang _vampire _itu, Zero." Ia menjentikkan lagi senjatanya ke arah _pureblood_. "Kau sangat bodoh membiarkan moster tak terkendali terus menempel erat dengan tubuhmu."

Zero memandang Kaito tajam. Bibir memar masih terkatup erat, enggan berdebat namun pikirannya menyangkal kuat. _'... Aku tidak bisa, meskipun aku ingin...'_

Zero melihat wajah Kaname yang sangat pucat tidak sehat. Diantara bayangan surai cokelat gelap yang menutupi terlihat iris merah yang setengah terbuka. Napas terengah dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar, perlahan Kaname memejamkan matanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Zero menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya di punggung _pureblood, _memeluk. Tangan Zero satunya lagi meraih ke belakang kepala Kaname dan perlahan memandu kepalanya kembali ke leher lembut Zero.

Kaname meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Zero dan menikmati aroma indah.

Ingin merasakan lebih aroma dan kulit, Kaname menggeser kepalanya lebih dekat dengan leher Zero. begitu dekat bersandar sehingga hidung Kaname menempel dengan kulit lembut Zero.

Kaname mencium kulit, namun ia tidak berniat menggigit Zero kembali. Kaname perlahan kehilangan kesadaran.

Dia membiarkannya dirinya hanyut dalam kegelapaan. Kelelahan sungguh-sungguh mengambil alih Kaname. Ia merasa lega dan sedikit bahagia karena malaikat sliver telah memeluknya. Malaikat itu telah memberikan rasa hangat juga keamanan untuknya.

Kali ini Kaname membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam ketidaksadaran yang menenangkan.

Zero memejamkan mata sebentar dan merasakan tubuh _pureblood _ semakin berat bersandar padanya. Napas panas mengipasi leher Zero dan angin dingin terus bertiup menerpa tubuh atas yang telanjang.

Kemarahan Kaito terus bergejolak dalam hatinya. Ia semakin tidak tahan ketika melihat Zero yang bertindak peduli pada keadaan _pureblood_ itu.

_Pureblood _yang dengan lancangnya menghisap darah. Kemudian lagi merobek pakaian dan membuat Zero telanjang. Memikirkan bagaimana Zero mengalami pelecehan seksual dari _vampire_ itu membuat Kaito marah. Kaito tidak terima.

"Zero, mengapa kau menolongnya? Dia adalah _vampire_ kotor! Bukankah kau membenci semua dari mereka? Kau... mengutuk mereka semua dengan seluruh jiwamu. Tapi disini kau mengulurkan lehermu seperti..."

'Pelacur' itu dalah kata yang ingin Kaito ucapkan. Namun Kaito tidak menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dia katakan. Kaito tidak bisa, tidak bisa ketika melihat mata indah_ amethyst_ Zero yang bergetar dalam kesedihan dan malu_?_

Sepasang iris _amethyst_ menatap tepat di mata Kaito.

Zero terus memandang Kaito dengan tatapan penyesalan dan malu.

Zero memahami kemarahan Kaito pada setiap _pureblood._ Dan juga kemarahan Kaito terhadap dia yang sebagai _hunter_.

Seharusnya setiap _hunter _seperti dirinya tidak menyerahkan leher secara sukarela seperti ini. _Hunter_ seharusnya membunuh setiap _vampire._

_Hunter_ bukanlah seorang lemah yang bisa menjadi makanan setiap _vampire_.

Bertarung dan bahkan mati adalah pilihan terbaik dari pada menjadi makanan _vampire_ kotor. Setelah semua kehormatan sebagai _hunter _adalah yang terpenting. Ini adalah kebanggaan yang mengalir dalam setiap tubuh dan garis darah keluarga.

Tapi, disini Zero melakukannya.

Dan Kaito melihatnya.

Kaito melihat Zero yang memberikan darahnya sukarela. Melacurkan lehernya pada _pureblood_ keji. Sudah suatu penghinaan ketika seluruh keluarganya dibantai _pureblood. _KemudianIa berubah menjadi _vampire_, mencemari garis darahnya dengan kehidupannya.

Keberadaan Zero telah menjadi titik hitam di atas kain putih.

Seperti aib bahkan tidak cukup.

Ironisnya kini Zero menolong _pureblood_.

Zero merasa ia telah mengecewakan orang yang dia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Zero hampir merasa ingin menangis. Tapi, kelemahan bukanlah pilihan Zero. Air mata tidak akan pernah dia tunjukan kepada orang lain.

Namun penyesalan kini lebih terasa menyesakkan di dalam dadanya.

"Kaito.. maafkan aku. Tapi, dia bukanlah dalang di balik semua ini. Dia bukanlah yang pantas mati..." Jelas Zero sedikit berbisik dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Kaito menggeleng dan menurunkan senjatanya. Ia mengambil langkah untuk mendekati mereka. "Itu tidak menjelaskan semuanya. Mengapa kau menolong _pureblood_, Zero?"

Zero terdiam. _'Aku.. ingin...'_

Kaito melepaskan mantelnya dan berjongkok di samping _ex-human. _Kaito menyampirkan mantel di atas pundak Zero yang telanjang.

"Aku harap kau tidak akan menyesali ini, Zero." Ucap Kaito serius.

Mata Kaito menelusuri wajah Zero. Kaito mengernyit ketika melihat bibir Zero yang memar. _'Lintah bajingan memperkosa bibir!' _pikir Kaito mencibir.

Zero melirik tidak nyaman saat Kaito menatap intens wajahnya. "Apa-" ucap Zero terputus.

"Siapa bajingan ini." Tanya Kaito acuh.

Zero mengangkat alisnya, heran. "Kuran... Kaname."

Kaito terdiam beberapa saat.

"... Aku akan membunuhnya jika dia berani melecehkan Zero-_chan_ lagi ..." Kata Kaito akhirnya.

'_Hah pelecehan...'_ Zero terdiam dan pikirannya hampir menampar dirinya sendiri.

"Berengsek Kaito... aku bukan perempuan." Zero memplototi Kaito.

.

.

* * *

**Satu minggu kemudian.**

.

Kaien duduk di belakang meja mahoni cokelat.

_Ex-hunter _legendaris menautakan jari-jarinya pada satu kepalan dan menyandarkan dagunya di atasnya.

Kacamata yang memiliki pantulan sinar cahaya menyembunyikan mata yang menyipit tajam berbahaya. "Kesempatan untuk memulai perang adalah keinginan bagi kedua belah pihak memang tidak bisa dipungkiri. Namun untuk memulai perang itu, sang raja harus dikorbankan. Kematian pemimpin ras _vampire_ adalah sebagai katalis untuk memulai kekacauan. Alasan kotor untuk tindakan jahat. Karena itu, Zero. Aku meminta bantuanmu untuk melindungi Kuran Kaname. Demi manusia demi koeksistensi yang hampir kami capai."

"Aku menerima tugas ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengambil kesempatan begitu mudah." Iris _amethyst _Zero terbakar dengan tekad.

Melihat keyakinan ini membuat Kaien diam-diam tersenyum di balik kepalan jalinan tangannya.

Anak angkat manisnya memiliki tampilan yang membanggakan. Kaien merasa ingin mencubit pipinya haha.

"Itu adalah apa yang aku harapkan. Aku menyerahkan keselamatan Kaname kepadamu Zero. Selebihnya biarkan kami mencari pelaku dibalik ini."

Kaien melirik Zero yang menggigit bibir. "Zerorin punya pertanyaan eh?" tanya Kaien yang diplototi Zero.

"Berhenti memanggilku Zero-_rin_. Kau menyebalkan." Balas Zero kesal. Kaien hanya nyengir.

Zero bertanya ragu-ragu. "Aku memang berkata ingin menjaga keselamatan Kuran... tapi, apakah aku juga harus selalu bersama dia seperti _bodyguard? _Dan pindah kelas atau _dorm?_"

Kaien menggeleng. "Jangan khawatir, hal semacam itu tidak harus dilakukan Zerorin. Sebab seluruh anggota _Night class _telah mengambil peran perlindungan, terutama Takuma-kun dan teman dekatnya. Alasan mengapa tempat ini menjadi pilihan Yuuki-chan, karena tempat ini adalah di mana dewan _vampire_ dan assosiasi _hunter_ tidak memiliki pengaruh di dalamnya_. _Tapi, kemungkinan mereka berani menyelinap masuk ke sini untuk membunuh Kaname-kun tetap ada. Kaname-kun yang terluka dan kehilangan ingatan masih merupakan kasus yang masih diperdebatkan. Perdebatan antara dewan _vampire_ dan _hunter_ belum mencapai keputusan." Kaien menghela napas. "Bukti dan pelaku masih belum ditemukan. Yah... meskipun begitu ketegangan dan kebencian semakin besar. Seolah-olah mereka siap berperang."

Zero mendengus. "Siapa pun dibalik ini semua menginginkan peperangan. Apa bedannya... mereka semua berengsek."

Kaien mengangguk. "Jika mereka bisa membuktikan luka Kaname akibat senjata _hunter... _para _vampire_ akan mendapatkan keuntungan menekan _hunter._"

"Apa maksudmu, _Chairman_? Bukankah tempat di mana Kuran terluka... seharusnya ditemukan Katana _anti-vampir_e... yang dilingkari oleh kalung permata. Malam itu dimana aku menemukan Kuran. Katana itu tertancap tidak jauh darinya." Zero menyipitkan matanya. "Jangan bilang mereka kehilangan itu..."

Kaien terdiam.

"Itu adalah informasi baru. Terimakasih Zero... tapi aku positif yakin jika mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa di tempat kejadian. Kecuali sisa darah Kuran dan juga darah Zero."

Zero terdiam dan menautkan alisnya. Berpikir.

Kaien menggeleng. "Mungkin nanti kita akan mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat. Nah~ sekarang sudah waktunya." Kaien melirik jam tangannya.

Berdiri dari kursinya, Kaien menghampiri Zero dan menepuk pundaknya. Nada konyol Kaien mulai kembali.

Mata Zero mengejang.

Panjang lebar Kaien bicara. "Nee~ sekarang sekarang~ Zerorin mari kita menyambut kedatangan Kaname-kun. Nah nah... sekarang panggil ayah jika ada masalah yang tidak bisa kau tangani, ok~"

"Seakan-akan aku mau..." Gerutu Zero sambil berjalan dan memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

Sedangkan Kaien masih memiliki senyum lebar terpasang di bibirnya. "Ha-ah~ sudah lama tidak melihat Kaname-kun. Duh aku merindukan anak itu hehe~ sekarang pasti dia semakin tampan, lebih keren sepertinya hahaha..."

Zero memutar matanya. _'Homo...'_ Pikir Zero mencibir.

"Ne~ tapi tenang saja Zerorin~ kau adalah favorit ayah. Zerorin lebih manis dan luar biasa imut. Sungguh mempesona..." Kaien berpaling sambil menatap serius Zero. Nada Kaien mati serius dan juga gagah. "Ayah mencintaimu Zerorin ekh-"

Zero telah menendang kaki Kaien.

Wajah Kaien jatuh menghantam lantai kayu.

"Pedophil." Gumam Zero dan meninggalkan Kaien yang masih terkapar di tanah.

.

.

* * *

**Di depan bangunan **_**Moon Dorm.**_

Takuma dan Kaien masih berbincang-bincang ringan.

"Ah, sayang Yuuki-_chan_ tidak bisa berada disini. Padahal ayah yang mencintainya ini sudah lama merindukannya." Ucap Kaien kecewa dengan air mata buaya.

Takuma yang tetap dengan senyum cerianya berusaha menyemangati_._ "Nee~ _Chairman _jangan kecewa. Yuuki-_sama _juga sangat menantikan pertemuan dengan keluarganya kembali. Yuuki-_sama_ juga merindukan _Chairman_."

Kaien berteriak mengejutkan. "Tentu saja! Yuuki sangat merindukanku!" Kaien menghapus ingusnya dengan saputangan yang diberikan Takuma. "Aku sangat merindukan Yuuki kecilku~ ... tapi aku akan bersabar untuk menemuinya kembali." Tegasnya. "Setelah semua aku adalah ayah terbaik di dunia hahahahah.." Akhir kata diiringi tawa yang panjang.

Takuma _sweatdrop_.

Shiki dan Kain memutar matannya.

Zero berpikir sambil menatap langit biru. _'Ya, aku memang mengatakan aku akan membantu melindungi Kuran. Tapi sejauh mana aku harus melakukannya? Aku sungguh tidak ingin dekat dengan vampire sombong itu ... hah yang benar saja .. lalu apa gunannya pengikut Kuran sih?' _Zero melirik Takuma dan kemudian Shiki dan Kain.

'_Yah... aku harap, aku tidak harus sendirian bersama Kuran.' _Pikir Zero.

Kemudian tidak lama suara mesin semakin mendekat. Limousine berhenti tidak jauh dari depan mereka.

Dengan senyum cerah Takuma dan Kaien. Mereka semua berjalan lebih dekat menghampiri.

Sang pelayan membukakan pintu mobil tersebut. Dan _pureblood_ segera keluar dari sana.

Kaname berdiri gagah dan menatap mereka dengan mata yang menghitung dan dingin.

"Selamat datang kembali Kaname-kun~" Sambut Kaien dengan tangan yang terbuka lebar.

"Kaname-sama..." Ucap Takuma dengan sedikit membungkuk hormat diikuti semua _vampire_ di sekelilingnya.

Namun Kaname tidak memperdulikan semua keberadaan mereka.

Karena satu-satunya yang mengabil minatnya sekarang ada dihadapannya lagi. Seorang malaikat bersurai silver yang indah. Malaikat yang telah menolong Kaname sebelumnya. Malaikat yang menghangatkan jiwanya.

Zero mengernyit dari tatapan Kaname yang intens.

Kemudian semua orang terdiam dan membatu. Ketika mereka melihat Kaname tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Zero yang berdiri diam menatapnya.

"Apa-" Zero berkedip.

Mata _orbs garnet_ bertemu dengan iris _amethyst_. Mereka tidak melepaskan pandangan mereka, sampai Kaname mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan kanan Zero.

Kaname membawanya ke bibirnya dan mengecup punggung tangan Zero.

"Kita bertemu lagi... malaikatku." Kata Kaname sambil tersenyum keren.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

A/N : Terimakasih untuk **Uzumaki Kagari, ZeroKuran666**, **Reizu YuukiNeezuri, Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi, DevilFujoshi, Evanthe Beelzenef, Guest. **teman-teman~ telah memberikan review chapter sebelumnya. Hmm untuk pertanyaan teman2 yang perasaan Zero, bagaimana Kaname terluka dll. Dimohon untuk bersabar... habisnya KuroShiro juga masih mengandalkan imajinasi acak. Dan terimakasih sambutannya... KuroShiro suka kalian semua haha.

Hehe KuroShiro-Cchi lgi suka sama KANZE~ ... iseng2 nulis nih haha #dilempar ke laut#

Arigatou tomodachi~

Telah mebaca fic dari KuroShiro-Cchi


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire Knight : Matsuri Hino-sensei**

**Pair : KanZe**

**Nise Kirai : KuroShiro-cchi**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Zero menyentakan tangannya sehingga terlepas dari cengkraman Kaname.

Tapi sang _pureblood prince _menangkap tangan Zero kembali. Ia menggenggam tangan Zero dengan erat. Keinginan untuk tidak pernah kehilangan sensasi hangat di hatinya begitu kuat. Menggenggam tangan Zero membuat dirinya tidak lagi merasa dingin dan kosong. Merasakan tangan lembut malaikat silver yang berada digenggamannya terasa begitu membahagiakan.

Kaname tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Orang-orang yang melihat perlakuan Kaname hanya bisa terkesiap kembali. Mata mereka semua melebar bahkan beberapa dari mereka diam membatu dengan posisi mulut yang terbuka lebar cukup lama.

Zero sangat terkejut sehingga sesaat ia tertegun, bengong. _'Apa-apaan!' _pikir Zero mengernyit dan ia menyentakkan tangannya lagi. Iris _amethyst_ menyipit tajam, marah mengancam. Tatapan Zero yang menyiratkan kematian memandang intens Kaname.

Tapi, Kaname tidak menyerah. Senyum baik hatinya menghilang. Ekspresi Kaname berubah dingin dan sulit terbaca. Sorot mata merah anggur berubah gelap dalam kemarahan diam. Memang Kaname sangat kecewa dan juga entah mengapa rasa marah datang begitu saja.

Kaname balas menatap tajam Zero kembali. Kaname merasa marah tapi ia tidak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk melukai malaikat silver. Ia tidak mau melihat malaikatnya terluka.

Zero menarik tangannya sekali lagi. Tapi pergelangan tangannya telah ditawan tangan kuat _vampire_.

Frustasi Zero membuatnya tanpa ragu mengambil _Bloody Rose_.

Gemericik rantai terdengar di telinga sensitif.

Logam dingin siver menempel tepat di dahi pureblood.

Kaname tidak gentar. Bahkan ketika ia merasa perih dan panas di kulitnya. Moncong pistol silver yang menyentuh telah membakar kulitnya. Taring Kaname memanjang tanpa sadar. Sengaja untuk mengancam dan menunjukkan kekuasan, Kaname membebaskan aura vampire kuat dan berat yang membuat orang sesak tak dapat bernapas bahkan pingsan.

Seakan mengundang ke dalam sebuah duel kematian.

Tantangan untuk menumpahkan darah.

Kemarahan Zero meledak pesat. Aura Zero meningkat dan terbakar dalam kekuatan yang siap dilepaskan. Bahkan energi _Bloody Rose_ telah bergetar menanggapi panggilan tuannya. Zero akan segera meledakkan kepala Kuran arogan.

**BRUG!**

**BUK!**

Dalam sekejap.

Kaien memeluk tubuh Zero dari belakang. "Hweeeeeeeee... hentikan!" rengek Kaien Kurosu sambil menjauhkan _Bloody Rose_ dari Kaname.

Sama halnya dengan Zero.

Kaname juga dicegah oleh dua sahabatnya. "Kaname-sama!"

Kain mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kaname dan juga lengan.

Takuma melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Kaname, berusaha menariknya jauh dari konfik. Tapi Kaname yang keras kepala tetap tidak melepaskan kuncian tangannya di pergelangan tangan Zero.

Kain dan Takuma berkeringat dan menelan ludahnya. Mereka merasa gemetar karena merasakan tekanan aura Kaname dari dekat.

Tapi mereka tetap bersikeras untuk menghentikan pertarungan.

"Kaname taringmu." Kata Kain serius . Tanpa takut Kain menambah kekuatan cengkramannya di pergelangan tangan Kaname, berusaha memperingatkan.

"Kaname, tenangkan dirimu. Kumohon..." kata Takuma. Ia juga berusaha menarik mundur tubuh Kaname.

"Lepaskan aku, Kurosu!" bentak Zero tidak nyaman. Ia benar-benar merasa risih dipeluk Kaien dari belakang seperti ini. Pelukan yang sangat erat sehingga membuat punggung Zero menempel datar di dada Kaien dan tangan kanannya dengan bebas melingkari tubuh Zero. Selain itu sekarang kedua tangan Zero terkunci tak bisa bergerak. Tangan Kanan Zero ditawan Kaname sedangkan tangan Kiri yang mencengkram _Bloody Rose_ telah digenggam oleh Kaien. Zero mulai sedikit merasa panik dalam keadaan ini.

"Lepaskan dan menjauh dariku... kalian semua!" Zero menggeretakkan giginya, kesal.

"Zerorin~ ayo hentikan ini. Kau bisa melukai Kaname-kun!" Tegas Kaien dan ia juga berpaling untuk berteriak pada Kaname. "Kaname-kun! Tolong lepaskan Zero juga!" katanya sambil memandang wajah Kaname. Kemudian Kaien tersentak ketika mendapat geraman predator dan tatapan bermusuhan Kaname. "Kaname-kun!"

'_Jangan sentuh malaikatku...' _ pikir Kaname. Ia tidak suka dan semakin marah ketika melihat Zero dipeluk pria berkacamata, Kaien.

Setiap orang yang bisa melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa diam membatu dan ketakutan. Mereka menduga pertarungan yang tidak terelakkan mungkin akan terjadi. Melihat pemimpin _vampire_, Kuran Kaname yang bertindak tidak seperti biasanya. Mereka cukup takut dengan perubahan baru Kaname.

Kaname yang sekarang sangat berbeda.

Kain dan Takuma mengeratkan cengkraman mereka pada Kaname. Mereka tidak ingin melukai Kaname. Tapi melihat keadaan sekarang, jika memang Kaname mulai mengamuk dan lepas kendali. Mereka telah memutuskan untuk melumpuhkan Kaname. Mereka tahu resiko, mereka tidak mungkin menandingi kekuatan _pureblood_. Tapi mereka juga tahu, jika mereka akhirnya mati saat itu. Masih ada orang yang akan bertahan dan mencegah kerusakan yang akan Kaname timbulkan. Shiki, Kaien, Zero bahkan _hunter _dan _vampire_ yang berada di sini pasti akan melakukannya.

Kaien memandang terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka kemarahan Kaname kini diarahkan kepadanya.

Tatapan Kaname yang menusuk seakan ingin menghancurkan setiap keberadaan Kaien.

"Kaname-kun, ada apa denganmu." Gumam Kaien.

"Mungkin Kuran mulai kehilangan kewarasannya. Aku tidak ingin dia berada di sini. Dia berbahaya, Kuran bisa melukai orang lain." Iris _Amethyst_ Zero bercahaya dalam keyakinan dan kebencian yang begitu dalam. "Aku akan membunuhnya."

Kaname mengatupkan bibirnya erat. Suara geraman tersendat di kerongkongannya. Napasnya seperti terhenti di paru-parunya. Kedua matanya dipejamkan erat. Mendengar perkatan Zero telah membuat seluruh tubuh dan pikiran Kaname terguncang sesaat. Keterkejutan, rasa kecewa dan kemarahan bercampur aduk dalam Kaname. Namun satu hal yang terasa kuat dalam emosi Kaname adalah sakit. Sakit seperti api yang melelehkan baja, seperti pedang yang menikam jiwa. seperti jantung yang ditembus panah.

'_Mengapa kau menolakku, malaikatku...'_ pikir Kaname kecewa. _'Mengapa kau menatap penuh kebencian seperti ini. Aku tidak suka itu." _Kaname perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. '_ Ini begitu... menyakitkan...'_

Tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan. Kaname mengirim gelombang angin kuat yang memukul dan menghempaskan tubuh Takuma, Kain dan Kaien secara serentak. Mereka bertiga terpental jauh dari tempat Kaname berada.

Kaname cepat mengulurkan tangannya untuk memukul tangan Zero, sehingga cengkraman pada Bloody Rose lepas dan terlempar jauh dari jangkauan Zero.

Mata Zeo melebar.

Dengan tarikan kuat ia menarik pergelangan Zero. Tarikan yang begitu kuat membuat tubuh Zero terhempas ke depan dan jatuh tepat di dada Kaname. Dada Zero menempel sangat erat dengan dada Kaname dan wajah Zero menempel di pundak Kaname.

Kaname menggeser kepalanya ke bawah. Sehingga ia bisa merasak surai silver lembut dan kulit Zero bersentuhan dengan kulitnya sendiri. Sesaat Kaname bisa menikmati kehangatan dari kulit lembut dan aroma Zero.

Bibir Kaname mendekat ke telinga Zero. Dari dekat ia bisa melihat anting siver terpasang di telinganya.

"Maafkan aku." Napas panas menggelitik telinga Zero. "Tolong jangan membenciku, malaikatku." Bisik Kaname. "Ini begitu menyakitkan... kau melukaiku."

Kaname melonggarkan cegkramannya. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah sehingga surai cokelat gelap jatuh menutupi sebagian wajah, menyembunyikan iris mata cokelat kemerahan.

Zero segera menarik tangannya ketika ia merasa cengkraman melonggar. Tangan Zero terkepal dan bersandar di atas jantungnya. Zero perlahan segera mengambil langkah mundur menjauhi Kaname.

Kaname kemudian mendongak. Tatapan matanya tidak pernah diarahkan ke wajah Zero kembali. Mengabaikan keberadaan Zero, tanpa melirik sedikitpun Kaname hanya berjalan melewati Zero yang masih tertegun.

Setiap mata hanya bisa membisu dan menatap diam pada punggung belakang Kaname yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

Udara dingin seperti es beku berhembus di tengah musim panas.

Dingin yang membekukan dan kekosongan yang memuakkan mengisi perasaan Kaname kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zero meremas kain kemeja di atas jantungnya.

Kepalanya berpaling perlahan. Ia melihat Kuran yang berjalan menjauh dari dirinya. Zero hanya bisa melihat punggung belakang kuran yang berjalan sendirian.

Kuran terlihat kesepian dan terluka.

'_Apa yang barusan...'_ pikir Zero. _'Mengapa Kuran?'_ banyak pertanyaan yang melayang di dalam pikiran Zero.

* * *

.

.

.

...~~~~...

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Kaien menggosok permukaan kacamata berulang-ulang dan kemudian memakainya kembali. Ia kemudian meraih secangkir cokelat panas.

Ketukan pintu mengintrupsinya.

"Silakan masuk Takuma-kun." Kaien mempersilakan.

Suara derit pintu terbuka. Kepala dengan surai pirang terlihat pertama dan diikuti seluruh tubuhnya. Takuma menutup kembali pintu.

"Selamat malam, Kurosu-san. Sudah larut malam, aku harap aku tidak menggaggu." Kata Takuma dengan sedikit tepi kelelahan.

Kaien menghibas tangannya ke kiri dan kanan beberapa kali, tanda menolak. "Nee~ tidak apa-apa Takuma-kun. Lagipula sebagai _chairman_ terjaga beberapa jam lebih merupakan kebiasaan. Jadi tidak masalah." Senyum Kaien menghibur. Kaien juga merasa prihatin dengan penampilan Takuma yang tampak kelelahan. Sepertinya senyum dan keceriaan Takuma kali ini tidak bisa bertahan di bawah tekanan masalah.

Takuma tersenyum . Ia kemudian menunduk dan mendesah. Pikirannya tertuju pada sahabat terbaiknya.

"Takuma-_kun_?" Kaien bertanya. Ia menunggu perkataan dari Takuma yang masih terdiam.

"Mengenai hari ini, Kurosu-_san_..." Kata Takuma, alisnya menurun dalam keprihatinan. "Aku cukup menyesal atas prilaku Kaname-sama. Kau akhirnya bisa melihatnya, bukan? Bagaimana berbeda dia."

Kaien meletakkan tangannya, menopang dagunya dan mengangguk."Ya, Kaname yang sekarang bukanlah Kaname yang aku kenal. Kaname-_kun_ berbeda," Kaien mendesah dan melipat tangannya di atas meja. "Aku sangat terkejut atas tindakkan Kaname-kun. Dia begitu gegabah dan... agresif. Ketenangan tidak lagi ada di dalam diri Kaname-kun. Ia terlihat tak terkendali dan tidak peduli dengan kehidupan disekelilingnya. Kemarahan begitu mudah menguasainya."

"Maafkan Kaname-_sama,_" Takuma menunduk dan sekali lagi memohon maaf atas nama sahabatnya. "Kaname-sama tidaklah bersungguh-sungguh melakukannya. Emh Maksudku,... kau tahu bukan keadaannya sekarang membuatnya besikap seperti itu. Aku yakin jika Kaname kembali pulih seperti dirinya lagi, ia tidak akan melukai orang seperti ini. Menggunakan kekuatan _pureblood_ tanpa memikirkan kosekuensi bukanlah Kaname-sama." Nada takuma sedikit melemah diakhir.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku menyesal, Takuma-kun." Kaien sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan ini. Tapi ia harus. "Kaname-kun tidak bisa berada di sini. Setidaknya sampai ia kembali normal, sampai saat itu terjadi. Kaname-kun harus meninggalkan _Cross Academy_."

"Tapi sebelumnya, kau mengatakan Kaname bisa tinggal di sini!" kata Takuma.

"Ya, aku memang mengatakannya. Tapi melihat peristiwa hari ini telah membuktikan bahwa keadaan Kaname adalah di luar kendali kita. Ia bisa saja menghancurkan tempat ini begitu saja. Kita tidak bisa menjaga Kaname di sini. Aku tidak bisa mempertaruhkan semua nyawa manusia yang berada di _Cross Academy..._"

"Bukankah, kau tahu? Tempat ini bukanlah tempat aman utama. Masih banyak ribuan tempat untuk berlindung dan menyembuhkan pikiran Kaname-kun kembali. Bahkan Kuran mansion dapat menjadi tempat teraman. Kuran mansion memiliki sihir yang dapat membentengi dan mengutuk mereka yang berani menyelinap tempat itu." Akhir Kaien.

"Tolong dengarkan aku, Kaien-san." Takuma menggeleng. Ia tidak mempedulikan saran yang telah diberikan. "Berilah Kaname kesempatan. Kami akan memastikan ia tidak melukai manusia. Biarkanlah Kaname di sini sampai ia mendapatkan kenangannya kembali. Kumohon..." Takuma memandang penuh harap. "Aku mohon bantu Kaname..."

Pandangan penuh harap dan perkataan Takuma yang begitu tulus dan penuh tekad, mendorong rasa simpati dan sayang Kaien tergerak. Ia tidak bisa menolak permohonan itu, tidak bisa ketika orang itu berjuang untuk membela kebahagiaan orang lain.

Kaien mendesah. "Kau tahu, bukannya aku tidak ingin membantu anak itu. Bahkan Kaname-kun sudah kuanggap bagian keluargaku sendiri." Ia tersenyum lembut dan membenarkan kacamatanya. pantulan cahaya terhadap kacamata sedikit menyembunyikan matanya. "Aku akan memberikan kesempatan untuk Kaname-kun. Kuharap kalian tidak akan mengecewakanku. Benar kan? Takuma-kun."

Takuma tersenyum lebar, ia akhirnya lega dan senang mendengarnya. "Terima kasih, Kurosu-san."

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus mengatakan kebenaran, Takuma-kun." Tuntut Kaien. "Apa alasan sebenarnya kau memilih tempat ini."

Takuma menelan ludahnya.

"Mengapa harus _Cross Academy_? Mengapa dari sekian banyak tempat kau memilih tempat ini? Aku tahu dan kau juga pasti tahu tempat ini tidaklah cukup cocok untuk Kaname-kun. Yah, _Cross Academy_ adalah tempat yang cukup ramai di siang hari. Indra sensitif _vampire_ pastinya tidak bisa mengabaikan suara bising aktifitas manusia. Setidaknya Kaname-kun harus memiliki tempat yang tenang dan yaman untuk mendorong kepulihanya, kan?" Kata Kaien.

Takuma menggaruk lehernya. Salah tingkah. "Umm..." Takuma ragu-ragu.

"Apakah kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Ayo katakan, Takuma-_kun_... atau aku tidak akan mengijinkan, Kaname-kun berada di sini." Kaien menyilangkan tangannya dan cemberut main-main.

Takuma kemudian tersenyum paksa, lebih tepat meringis. "Sebenarnya ini permintaan, Kaname-sama."

Kaien heran. "Kaname mengingat tempat ini?"

Takuma menggeleng. "Sejujurnya tidak sedikitpun..."

Kaien mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti.

Takuma memandang dengan tatapan tidak nyaman. Senyum yang lebih terlihat meringis terlihat lagi di bibirnya. "Sebenarnya Kaname-_sama_ bersikeras untuk bertemu lagi dengan... Kiryu Zero. Ah, kau mendengar sebutan 'malaikat' bukan?... Nah, rupanya itu ditunjukkan untuk Zero."

"Kaname-_sama, _ingin berada dekat dengan 'malaikat' penyelamatnya." Jelas Takuma.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

A/N : Terima kasih untuk senpai dan jg readers yang telah membaca fic ini.

Ah, KuroShiro-cchi hanya melepaskan keinginan menulis, meskipun word masih sedikit dan typo juga diksi masih teromabang-ambing hehe .. ttp PD aja akh kwkwkw...

ou-ya, dan terima kasih juga untuk review chapter 3.

**UzumakiKagari, Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi, Reizu YuukiNeezuri, Fuyu69, Guest, astia aoi, retiscuitersc, .56**


	5. Badai tengah malam

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino-sensei**

**Nomemori to Ai © KuroShiro-cChi**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, Dll**

**.**

**Pair : KaZe**

**.**

**.**

_Seseorang selau dapat berubah, namun memori akan selalu sama._

_Tidak peduli seberapa indah dan gelap itu._

_Memori akan menujukkan siapa diri kita sebenarnya, wajah terkasih orang yang kita sayangi, setiap emosi yang kita alami, peristiwa berupa nasib yang telah dijalani._

_Asalkan kita ingin mejaganya, memiliki kenangan selamanya._

_Kita bisa menjadi diri sendiri._

_Mengetahui kebenaran hati dan takdir._

_Mengenali jati diri asli._

_Nah, jika kau kehilangan semua itu?_

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

_..._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin terus bergerak, mengeksplorasi lingkungan malam.

Angin menciptakan berbagai suara, setiap kali menghembusnya. Beberapa diantaranya adalah suara daun bergesekkan diantara ranting pohon yang terggerak. Suara dentingan halus ketika tiang logam bersentuhan dengan rantai yang menyambungkan papan bertuliskan. Gerbang besi tinggi menimbulkan bunyi, ketika engsel bergeser, mengikuti gerakan gerbang tinggi yang terdorong pelan.

Sesekali cahaya petir tanpa suara bersinar terang diantara awan abu-abu yang terlihat kelam seperti asap hitam.

Malam hari dengan awan mendung.

Tetes air dari langit mulai jatuh perlahan secara konstan.

Beberapa saat intesitas gerimis semakin meningkat. Tiap tetes air kecil berubah menjadi hujan lebat yang mengaburkan penglihatan. Angin berubah dingin, seakan menurunkan suhu lingkungan ke tingkat membekukan. Membuat tubuh menggigil kedinginan.

Hujan dan angin bersatu.

Secepat itu berubah menjadi badai hujan.

Seperti badai, angin besar datang, mengombang-ambing jatunya air hujan mengikuti arah mata angin yang bergerak dan berubah liar.

Semua pohon bergerak tak beraturan diterpa angin kencang. Beberapa batang kayu rapuh terpaksa patah dan terlempar jauh dari asalnya. Setiap daun basah ikut lepas dari cabangnya dan terbang tak berarah mengikuti angin kencang. Menakutkan seperti akan tercabut adari akar-akarnya, kedudukan pohon-pohon berubah ekstrim, condong dan terus bergerak ke segala arah dihempas angin kuat.

Kilat menyambar diikuti suara guntur yang menggelegar. Tanah yang dipijak bergetar.

.

.

..

...

Angin seperti megalunkan simfoni liar.

Suara badai di luar begitu kencang.

Deras setiap tetes hujan yang terbawa angin terus menghantam keras permukaan kaca jendela, menciptakan suara konstan dan teratur yang memenuhi penjuru ruangan tenang dan gelap.

Seluruh cahaya di _Moon Dorm_ telah padam, listrik mati. Kegelapan ruangan sendiri sudah menambah sensasi mengerikan.

Keberadaan aura mendominasi dan marah dari pemimpin mereka yang memenuhi udara, membuat mereka panik dan meringkuk cemas di kamar mereka masing-masing.

Ruka dengan langkah ragu menuju pintu pemimpin _dorm, _Kuran Kaname. Suara langkahnya bergema kencang, memenuhi ruang sunyi yang hanya disertai suara hujan angin di luar.

Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kaname. Ia tidak mengerti, tidak memiliki ide mengapa Kaname tiba-tiba bisa semarah ini lagi.

Kabar Kaname tentang kehilangan ingatannya telah membuatnya khawatir. Dan lagi sifat, emosional tidak stabil yang sangat tidak seperti Kaname-_sama _sudah menjadi bonus kabar buruk baginya.

Ruka berharap tidak ada yang terjadi dengan pemimpin tercintanya. Termasuk Shiki Senri!

Shiki terlalu berani? Ah, lebih tepat terlalu bodoh malah! Karena berani mendekati Kaname dalam keadaan seperti ini. Selain itu mengapa Takuma pergi terlalu lama?

Ruka sangat berharap Takuma segera kembali.

Meskipun sekarang ia sangat bodoh dan mengabaikan resiko. Ia ingin melihat Kaname. Ia juga harus memastikan temannya, Shiki baik-baik saja.

Meskipun harus mengahadapi resiko dan merasakan tekanan aura yang menyesakkan ini semakin dekat.

Ruka meneguk ludahnya. Hanya satu tikungan dan melewati sepanjang lorong ini, ia akan mencapai pintu tunggal yang dihuni Kuran Kaname.

Ruka masih belum tahu, tindakan apa yang akan diambil setelah ia berhadapan dengan pemimpin Kuran secara langsung. Tapi, ia ingin menenangkan Kaname sedikit jika bisa, Ruka sangat berharap dapat melakukannya. Meskipun mustahil.

Namun, Ruka sudah memutuskan yang lebih baik. Proritas utama adalah membawa Shiki pergi menjauh dari Kaname-_sama_.

Kemarahan Kaname sangat berbahaya. Ia tidak begitu yakin dengan tindakan yang akan diambil pemimpin Kuran yang sekarang. Apalagi Kaname tidak mengenal wajah mereka semua lagi. Mungkin tanpa ragu dan menyesal, ia bisa menghancurkan semua sahabatnya begitu saja.

Setelah semua membunuh seseorang yang tidak kau kenal dan peduli, bukanlah masalah besar. Membunuh vampire yang mengabdi di bawahnya tidak akan ada penyesalan.

Pureblood sudah terbiasa mengorbankan kehidupan vampire yang lebih rendah demi mencapai tujuannya.

Tapi Kaname berbeda dari setiap _pureblood_.

Ah, tapi pemimpin kuran yang sekarang. Tidak bisa, Ruka ragu dan tidak tahu pasti.

Kaname bahkan tidak mengenal adiknya sendiri, Kuran Yuuki_. 'Benarkah ia bisa membunuh Takuma? Bahkan Yuuki-sama? Begitu saja saat ini...'_

Ruka menggeleng sedih, ia tidak bisa menahan untuk berpikir buruk dengan pemimpin Kuran. Tapi melihat keadaannya seperti ini.

Sungguh pempimpin yang selalu dikaguminya ini, bukanlah pria yang sama lagi. Sekarang ia tidak menjadi pemimpin yang baik, mempesona dan sempurna terkendali.

Kuran Kaname sungguh berbeda dan tak terduga. Meskipun Kaname sudah kehilangan kenangan, bukan berarti ia juga kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya.

Tetap saja Kuran Kaname menakutkan kuat!

Sungguh aura Kaname telah mendorong _vampire_ lain menjadi ketakutan! Dia sendiri juga sudah semakin cemas!

'_Shiki bodoh...' _pikir Ruka kesal campur khawatir. _'Aku harap dia belum melakukan hal ceroboh...'_

Ia tersentak ketika seluruh indra penciumannya diserang aroma yang dapat membuat vampire lapar. Ia menghirup aroma darah! Banyak darah!

Darah Senri Shiki.

Ruka tanpa pkir panjang segera berlari dan mencapai depan pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar.

Kepalanya berpaling, rambut panjangnya tersibak ke samping mengikuti laju gerakkan.

Ia kemudian menatap ke dalam ruangan yang gelap.

Kedua matanya melebar.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Kaname-sama...'_

Terkejut, Ruka menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tremor melanda seluruh tubuhnya. Bibirnya bergetar membentuk kata. "Ka-kaname-_sama." _ Nama pemimpin sekaligus pria yang masih ia cintai.

Tidak pernah ia melihat pria itu seperti ini.

Tidak lagi.

Kecuali...

Terakhir kali hampir menghisap habis darahnya, hampir merenggut nyawa Ruka.

Saat itu Kaname merasakan nafsu darah tak terkendali karena Yuuki muda. Yuuki muda saat itu masih manusia. Ia datang ke _Night Class _sendirian untuk betemu Kaname-sama. Keras kepala seperti biasa, Yuuki terus menunggunya sehingga jatuh tertidur tanpa sadar. Tanpa curiga Yuuki tertidur lelap di tangga tempatnya menunggu. Sampai akhirnya Kaname datang dan mengusir bangsawan _vampire _ yang hampir berani menyentuh gadis kecilnya.

Kaname memperhatikan bibir Yuuki muda. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya jatuh di lekuk leher yang tampak lezat.

Hanya saat itu sang pangeran _pureblood_ kehilangan pengendaliannya.

Aura yang bergolak liar. Taringnya memanjang. Matanya terbakar dengan keganasan, seperti predator kelaparan.

Saat itu Ruka dengan bodohnya menawarkan lehernya. Suatu kebahagiaan memberikan leher dan darahnya kepada pria yang ia cintai. Meskipun tak akan terbalas. Ruka membiarkan pria itu menjilat lehernya, menembus lehernya dengan kedua taringnya. Tubuh Ruka melemah, sampai pandangannya menjadi gelap, darahnya hampir dihisap habis tak tersisa. Andai saja saat itu Yuuki muda tidak datang dan mengetuk pintu kamar Kaname. Mungkin Kaname tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menghentikan dirinya sendiri?

Namun, Kaname kuran tidak pernah lagi kehilangan kendali.

Kuran Kaname tidak pernah lagi menunjukkan keganasan liar, ketidakstabilan yang tidak termaafkan seperti saat itu.

Sang pangeran terus menjaga, menekan nafsunya begitu sempurna. Bahkan ketika ia kembali menikmati darah dari leher yang bersedia, darah Ruka. Kaname akan meminum darahnya dengan perlahan, penuh martabat dan tidak seliar waktu itu.

Namun tampaknya itu bukan terakhir kalinya.

Ruka sangat tidak beruntung memang.

Malam ini Ruka melihatnya lagi.

Sifat asli dari ras tertinggi, paling indah dan kuat. Sifat yang memiliki kegelapan yang tak berdasar. Kekejaman dan kekejian tak termaafkan. Nafsu tanpa akhir untuk memenuhi rasa haus mereka akan darah.

Iris merah yang terbakar terang.

Tuan dari segala kegelapan yang mematikan.

_Pureblood_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jendela besar dengan tirai putih yang masih terikat rapi. Menampakkan pemandangan luar yang dikaburkan dengan hujan dan terus berputar bersama angin.

Suara angin bercampur air yang menerjang permukaan kaca telah mendominasi ruangan pemimpin Kuran.

Petir menyambar. Petir yang membentuk garis energi kuat cahaya yang bercabang liar dan membentang menakutkan di langit gelap. Suara guntur yang menggetarkan bumi kembali terdengar.

.

.

.

Cahaya itu melewati kaca transparan, mengenai siulet gelap tinggi yang tengah berada di ruang luas nan gelap.

Kaname Kuran yang berdiri tepat di tengah ruangan. Mencengkram tubuh lemas, leher dengan luka tusukan taring yang berlumuran darah.

_Pureblood _dengan mata merah terbakar. Menjilat bibirnya sendiri, membersihkan darah yang lolos diantara celah bibirnya.

Kaname melirik wajah cantik yang menatapnya horor.

"Ka-Kaname-_sama_..." suara Ruka bergetar.

Tanpa terduga, sekejap mata Kaname Kuran berpindah. Terlalu cepat, bahkan untuk mata bangsawan vampire melihat. Bahkan tubuh Shiki yang jatuh dan segera menghantam lantai, telah kalah cepat.

Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat.

Tapi bagi Kaname, seperti gerak lambat itu semua terjadi.

Kaname mencengkram leher Ruka. Membanting tubuh vampire wanita ke bawah keras.

Mata dan mulut Ruka terbuka lebar, dalam teriakan sakit yang tersendat. Ia luar biasa merasakan sakit, tulang punggungnya hancur dan tenggorokannya patah.

Lingkaran retak besar dan dalam seketika terbentuk di lantai saat menerima momentum keras. Ruka tak sadarkan diri, punggung belakangnya mengeluarkan darah dan mulai menggenang diantara celah lantai yang retak.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Petir dan guntur kembali menggelegar.

"Ah..." kata Takuma, tubuhnya tersentak tidak sadar. Samar-samar, indra tajamnya mendeteksi aroma darah yang terhalang badai di luar.

"Takuma-kun, aku rasa lebih baik untuk kembali ke _Moon Dorm_." Naluri Kaien sudah merasakan sesuatu hal yang tidak beres, termasuk badai ini. "Mungkin sesuatu terjadi." Katanya sambil beranjak dari kursi.

Takuma mengepalkan tangannya erat. Sorot matanya menjadi tajam. Instingnya terus berteriak berbahaya, bahkan partikel energi yang bergerak memenuhi udara juga terasa salah. "Kaien-san," Takuma menggangguk.

Kaien mebuka lebar pintu Kantornya. Tergesa-gesa, melangkah hampir berlari ia menelusuri lorong. Takuma mengikuti waspada di belakangnya.

Mereka berdua segera bergegas menuju _Moon Dorm_.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kain berjalan tertatih-tatih, langkahnya dipaksakan. Dia terah terluka lagi. Luka ini adalah luka yang baru. Bukan luka di punggung dan kakinya yang telah sembuh sempurna, akibat dari Kaname yang tanpa ampun menghempaskan tubunya keras.

Tapi ini adalah luka, ketika ia dengan berani menyangkal dan menyinggung kembali pemimpin mereka. Kuran Kaname yang sudah marah padanya sejak pertemuan awal!

Sudah lama sejak mereka bertemu, sudah terakhir kalinya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Hari ini akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali.

Tapi dalam keadaan yang buruk

Sangat buruk, Kuran Kaname yang sekarang bukanlah lagi teman sekaligus pemimpin yang dia kenali dulu. Kaname berbeda, ia sedikitpun tidak mengenali wajah Kain dan teman-temanya lagi.

Waktu belum mencapai 12 jam, Kuran Kaname sudah melukainya tanpa segan.

Sekarang ia terluka lagi. Ini kedua kalinya, Kaname melukai tubuhnya lagi! Bahkan ketika Waktu belum mencapai 24 jam.

Tampaknya Kuran Kaname akan menciptakan masalah yang besar.

Dan sepertinya saat ini juga. Mengingat suara tabrakan keras yang baru saja terjadi dan juga aura liar yang melingkupi hampir seluruh sudut bangunan _Cross Academy_.

Kain khawatir sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi. Ah, malah sudah terjadi tampaknya.

Pemimpin mereka yang tak terkendali.

Mereka seharusnya berbuat sesuatu. Tapi mustahil bagi bangsawan _vampire_ bisa melawan _pureblood_ yang kuat, apalagi sendirian! Sungguh Kain mencela vampire lain yang masih bersembunyi di dalam kamar mereka masing-masing. Menunggu kemarahan telah sirna, menanti keselamatan, menghindari bahaya. Hanya itu yang akan mereka lakukan. Mereka selamanya akan selau meringkuk diam dan sembunyi agar mereka tidak menerima murka kuran.

Oh, sungguh pengecut.

Paling tidak mereka seharusnya menampilkan sedikit rasa kebanggaan dan keberanian. Contoh saja sikap Takuma dan dirinya. Meskipun harus menerima murka Kuran. Mereka akan selalu berada disisi pemimpin sekaligus sahabat mereka yang berharga.

Meskipun saat ini Kuran tidak lagi mengingat mereka semua. Mereka akan bertahan menerima murkanya, bahkan ketika terluka berulang kali. Asalkan sahabat lama mereka kembali lagi. Mereka ingin melihat sahabatnya tidak terluka dan bahagia.

Setelah semua setiap mahluk berhak mendapat kebahagaiaan bukan?

Bahkan, _pureblood_.

_._

_._

_._

Mata Kain berubah merah ketika ia mencium aroma darah yang kuat. Ia bisa mengenalinya darah, itu darah Ruka dan Shiki!

Akhirnya ia mencapai lorong yang menuju kamar pemimpin Kuran. Dia menenggakan tubuhnya, meskipun kakinya sakit, terus dipaksakannya bergerak semakin cepat.

Matanya melebar horor, ketika melihat pemandangan yang menakutkan.

'_Ruka! Shiki!'_ Kain segera menghampiri tubuh Ruka yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia meringis ketika melihat mereka seperti ini.

Perlahan tangan Kain diselipkan di bawah kepala Ruka. Ia memanggil nama Ruka berulang-ulang. Sayangnya Ruka masih diam tak bergerak.

Kain menggeretakkan giginya.

Ia merasa marah bercampur sedih. Ia marah ketika melihat kedua sahabatnya seperti ini. Sedih karena sahabat sekaligus pemimpin yang dihormatinya bisa bertindak seperti ini.

"Ruka..." Kata Kain rendah. Ia tahu, Ruka akan masih hidup karena mendengar detak jantung yang masih bergerak. Meskipun lukanya separah ini, gadis ini dapat bertahan. Kain yakin itu, karena Ruka bukanlah gadis yang lemah.

Kemudian Kain meletakkan lembut kepala Ruka kembali ke lantai. "Tolong bertahanlah, Ruka..." bisiknya lembut, berharap. Kemudian ia berpaling ke dalam ruangan, melihat tubuh Shiki yang terbaring diam. Ia mengampirinya.

Keadaan yang paling mengkhawatirkannya adalah keadaan Shiki tampaknya.

Wajah Shiki tampak pucat, ia terlalu banyak kehilangan darah. Detak jantungnya lemah hampir tidak terdengar. Shiki hampir kehabisan darah bahkan mungkin diambang kematian?

"Shiki..." Kain bermaksud untuk memberikan darahnya sendiri.

Langah kaki dan teriakan Takuma mengintrupsinya.

"Shiki!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Angin yang bergerak liar perlahan-lahan kehilangan kecepatannya.

Meskipun hujan masih deras, petir dan guntur tidak lagi menyambar dan menggelegar berulang-ulang. Atmosfer udara seakan meringan sedikit.

Walaupaun intensitas, debit turunya hujan masih cukup tinggi.

Setiap tetes hujan, yang terasa seperti jarum menyentuh kulit. Membasahi tubuh manusia yang berjalan di bawahnya.

Kuran Kaname tanpa memperdulikan hujan terus berjalan. Tubuh basah kuyub yang diterpa angin dingin, bahkan tidak menggigil sedikitpun.

Surai cokelat basahnya menutup sebagian matanya. Menyembunyikan mata kemerahan, menyisakkan ekspresi muram dengan sudut bibir yang melengkung ke bawah, tidak senang.

Kaname kemudian mengangkat tangannya.

Salah satu kekuatan pureblood Kuran, ia gunakan.

Dari ujung jarinya, perlahan tercipta asap gelap.

Asap gelap itu menyebar dan sekejap menyebar di seluruh tubuh Kaname. Kemudian terpecah menjadi puluhan kelelawar hitam yang terbang ke atas langit. Menghilang diantara hujan dan kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Zero mengerang, pandangannya masih kabur. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit.

"Di mana ini?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

**.A/N** : Terima kasih untuk senpai dan readers yang membaca, fic ini hehe.

Entah mengapa ketika saya melakukan aktivitas... segala aktivitas!, pikiran saya menjadi aduk, kacau, tidak koheren, jadi seperti varises saja pikiran saya kwkwkw. Agh tertarik panjang lalu bertabrakan dan terbelit, hah apaan itu. aku ngelantur lgi #efek kurang tidur tampaknya#

Nah, chapter kali ini penulisanya agak memiliki campuran alur maju dan mundur? pasti membingungkan? terkesan bertele-tele, tampak kurang Koheren, tampaknya lgi #beneran, saya juga lagi lag seperti ini kwkwkw, sirkuit imajinasi saya tercerai-berai, tampaknya#

Yup seperti biasa saya tidak bisa menambahan word sepanjang itu #hanya sedikit kali ini#.

Hum, maksudku benar-benar sepanjang seperti para senpai! Ara~ buat fic itu ternyata melelahkan, lelah dan melahap waktu. hwee saya sangat kagum dengan senpai yang selalu menjaga kualitas penulisan, diksi bahkan word sepanjang jalan dan panjang, begitu panjangggg #plak#

Senpai~ capek gk sih? #tanya+terkapar# hoho Lanjutkan. #mulai gak jelas, tampaknya#

Kemudian, saya klw menulis rasanya seperti ada kalimat berulang yang sama, deja vu tampaknya. Atau apa ya? #plaked# ara basa-basi doang kok kwkwkwk. Nee Lanjuutkan!

* * *

Lanjut ke balasan singkat review saja ya XD

**Terima kasih untuk review-nya di chapter 4 : (Biasanya saya sudah mengirimkan dan mengucapkan lebih di PM)**

**UzumakiKagari** : hoho, nanti kalau ada liburan sepanjang jalan. Mungkin bisa begituuuuuu, panjang, benar panjang tampaknya~ ;D #hayo panjang apanya*plaked# wah Zero kesemsem Kaname, tampaknya.. hehe #ngasal jawab*dihajar#

**astia aoi** : Saya juga merestui XD segeralah Kaname bercinta saja dengan Zero sekalian! #sungguh frontal*dihajar Zero# tapi saya jadi mau lemon, seperti fic senpai lain yg KaZe juga hohoh #modus bgt*dijitak#

**Kar chan .56** : Terima kasih sudah setia menungguku kwkwkw aku bahagia, ;) #plaked*PD bgt# biarkan KaZe bersatu #kata yg sungguh ambigu kwkwk# mereka Seme dan Uke tak terpisahkan! XD #seharusnya#

**evilsmirk Rizhuu** : Ara, setuju Zero tsundere! Dan Kaname Yandere. Meskipun karakter mereka akan OOC, kuharap tidak akan mengganggu, ok :D #beri jempol*+seringan keren# benar tunangannya nanti muncul. #konflik#

**Evanthe Beelzenef** : Saya sungguh ngakak, ketika membaca review ini. Sungguh, ok! #jempol# saya bahkan tidak sadar, melewatkan detail ini. Kwkwkw tapi tenang Kaname-nii dalam keadaan apapun keren :D #hoho membela Kaname#

**Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi** : Hehe biarkan Kaname mengemis cinta pada Zero. itu adalah karma seoerang Seme! Yang menelantarkan uke-nya! XD #pejuang hak uke kah?*plaked# kkwkwkw konflik semakin datang. Berjuanglah KaZe #saya juga ah, kelabakan ngetik tampaknya kwkwkw#

**zero BiE** : Hoho terima kasih telah menyukai karakter Kaname di fic ini, sungguh saya tidak bisa membuat karakter Kaname sama seperti aslinya. Itu sunggub sulit, kuharap OOC disini tidak kelewatan. Jika memang silakan berikan saran, karena itu dapat menjadi pertimbangan perbaikan untuk selanjutnya :) #beri jempol#

**L-JClouds** : kwkwkw Kaname adalah seme dan Zero adalah uke sempurna. Sungguh Zero uke membuatku terbayang yang iya-iya, sumber inspirasi sangat! #tampar diri sendiri* saya tidak hentai!#

**ringo revenge** : Hehe itu pujian, buat saya terbang~ #merantai diri di kursi# iya, benar Yuuki sudah menjadi vampire. Nah, saya juga merestui segera bersatunya KaZe kwkwkw XD

* * *

Nah, sampai jumpa, XD


End file.
